1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to an extendible spacer device that is especially suited to use as a spacer piece used to measure hollow cylinders and their relative position to a reference axis.
2. Description of Related Art
An extendable spacer device used to measure hollow cylindrical articles of the type to which the present invention is directed is disclosed in European Patent EP 1083402 B and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,946, reference is made to avoid repetition.